Outboard motors which are used to propel watercraft are positioned at the stem of the watercraft, generally attached to the transom. These motors comprise a cowling in which is positioned an internal combustion engine. The engine is arranged to drive a water propulsion device of the motor, such as a propeller.
The motor is connected to the watercraft in a manner which permits the motor to turn from side-to-side about a vertically extending axis for use in steering the watercraft In addition, the motor is tiltable about a generally horizontal axis for use in trimming the motor.
Because the motor is movably mounted to the craft, it is desirable for the motor to be as small as practical. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an engine which is compact in arrangement.
In addition, if the motor extends far beyond the rear of the watercraft, its center of gravity is far offset from the horizontal axis about which it tilts, making it very difficult to tilt the motor. Also, moving the center of gravity of the motor far from the stern of the watercraft affects the dynamics of the watercraft.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide an engine having a center of gravity positioned such that when the engine is used to power a motor connected to a watercraft, is close to the watercraft.